She's Having My Baby
by bohemianbabe
Summary: Jesse has found a temporary way to stablize Lexa, but will she go for it?
1. Prolouge

She's Having My Baby

By Bohemianbabe

Pg-13

Prologue.

Twenty two year old Eric Kilmartin sat on the sofa of the rec room of the house he had spent all of his life in. in his lap was a photo album full of pictures of his parents' wedding.

His mother's black hair was pulled up into a tight bun and her slender figure was hugged by the slender cut white dress. His father had the woman wrapped in his arms with their cheeks touching. Across the top of the page 'Jesse and Lexa Kilmartin' was written in a fine, script style type.

As he smiled at the picture his had toyed with a thin golden band. The woman who would soon be wearing the ring had been his childhood friend. He ran a hand through his thick dirty blonde hair as he thought about the girl with her thick black curls and chocolate brown eyes.

They had grown up next door to each other, been close even as young children, and spent their teen years developing a slow and steady relationship. Their engagement had been readily accepted by her father, and that day they would be married. Both had saved themselves for each other and that night they would give the greatest gift they possibly could, although they had fun getting close to it as they had grown older.

Eric turned to the last page in the book, a picture of him and his parents taken just a very few minutes after his birth. Distracted by the picture he did not even hear his father come in.

"Keylee is about to go crazy waiting. At least that is what Brennan said." Jesse said as he sat down next to his son.

"I guess it's a good thing that she's ready." Eric smiled slightly. "You know all morning I've been thinking about what Mom would say if she was here now, and I still can't quite pin it down."

"Your mother." Jesse smiled slightly. "Knowing her it would be along the lines of 'who is this hussy that thinks she's good enough for my baby boy.' Of course since it is Bren and Shal's daughter that we're talking about I think she would be ok."

"Maybe." Eric laughed and then looked back at the picture. The smiled on the man and woman' faces pulled him back to the story his father had told him since the day he found out he was different from other kids.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Twenty three years earlier.

Jesse Kilmartin sat in front of a computer as he had done for most of his time with Mutant X. With Sanctuary gone he, Lexa, Shalimar, and Brennan had been forced to find another way to carry out their jobs. A new mutant friend of his had helped them with finances until they'd found a way to access their secret bank account and the group had moved into their new homes.

They had decided as a group, that if they were going to hide in plain site, then they needed to break off into couples and it made the most sense to break off in boy-girl groups. Shalimar and Brennan had come across a large duplex that Jesse had bought for himself and Lexa to live in. money had been spent hiring new mutant architects and construction workers to create both a panic room and a finished basement under the house. A secret room had been built between the two basements and the master bedroom of Jesse's house had been turned into a lab that was filled with the same technology as Sanctuary's lab had once been.

Their computers were laptops that Jesse had bought, taken apart, and then reconstructed with the same system they'd used before, but different codes, and back doors that only they could find. After they had finished setting things up and recovering most of the back up files Jesse had gone to work looking through the files, bringing him to his current seat on the sofa in the den with the small computer on his lap, and Lexa painting her nails next to him.

Jesse looked over at her for a moment and then turned back to the computer. After four months of work he had found nothing, but was continuing to work hard in search for a cure.

Lexa finished painting her nails and got up heading for the kitchen.

Jesse set his computer aside and followed her.

"Jess, you don't have to watch me every minute. I'm not gonna sneak out of the house to go off on some foolish mission." Lexa snapped when she saw him walk in behind her.

"I know you wouldn't. I was just coming to get something to drink. You know I don't think it would kill you to be a little more pleasant."

"It might. Speaking of my death, how does the search go?"

"Nothing today, but that just means I'm that much closer to finding the right files."

"Unless there aren't any files containing the information."

"Don't start this, Lexa. I'm not gonna let you die."

Lexa turned around so she was facing him. "Jess, I may not make it, and I think it's high time that you realized that."

"I'm never accepting that, Lexa."

"You're stabilized, Jesse, you don't have to worry about dying."

Jesse opened his mouth to say something but then decided against it. He turned and walked out of the room and sat back down at his computer.

Lexa winced as she heard him swear when he walked out. She sank down into one of the chairs at the kitchen table and shook her head before resting it in her hands.

The computer keys clicked furiously as Jesse looked through the files. One caught his eye and he opened it. Quickly he scanned the information and was skeptical as he read, it couldn't be that simple. After he regained his ability to think he looked back over the words in front of him to make sure that he had read it right.

"Lexa! Get in here, now!" Jesse called.

Lexa's head jerked up at the sound of his voice, and she quickly made her way to the den.

"What's going on, Jess?" Lexa asked as she stepped in the room.

"Sit down and I'll tell you." Jesse answered.

Lexa shook her head and sighed in exasperation but sat down across from him. "I'm sitting so talk."

"Alright. I still can't save you." Jesse began.

"We both know that."

"Hold on a minute, Lex. I still can't save you yet, but there is a way to at least prolong your life. I don't know how you are going to feel about this, but we do have an option for a temporary cure."

"Which would be?"

"Pregnancy. If you're pregnant your genes will stabilize for the duration of the pregnancy and I will have nine months guaranteed for finding the cure."

"You're saying that if I get knocked up. I'll stabile for those nine months?"

'I know it sound's crazy, but it is the truth. What we do is completely up to you, Lexa. If you want to go through with this we will and if you don't, we won't."

"What is up with this 'we' stuff, Kilmartin?"

"If you choose to do the pregnancy thing you'll need someone to be the father, and you don't have a boyfriend."

"So you're just going to volunteer yourself to be the father if I decide to do this?"

"I'm going to do what I have to so I can save you. If you don't want me to be the father, I'll find you a sperm donor if that is what you want. I don't think Shalimar will be allow you to borrow Brennan's. You do need to make your choice fairly quick though. Your best time for conception would be with in the next week to ten days."

"You really know way too much about me." Lexa muttered and then drew in her breath. "I need some time to decide about this, but while I'm thinking I want you to keep looking for a real cure."

"You think and I'll keep looking." Jesse agreed.

"I'm going to go talk with Shalimar. I'll see you tonight at supper."

Lexa stood up and left the room, heading to a small room that was empty with the exception of a few empty boxes that the house hold appliances had been bought in when they had moved in.

Lexa kneeled down and lifted a rung, underneath was a nearly invisible trap door which she opened and then walked down the stairs to the basement.

After she got down the stairs she made her way to the secret room that connected the two houses and walked up another stairway to a secret door. She opened the door and stepped out into the room.

"Shalimar!" she called as she stepped out into the hall.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Shalimar called back.

Lexa made her way though the house to the small kitchen. "Hey, Shal, Is this a good time to talk? Where is Brennan?"

'Sure, we can talk now. I'm just getting supper ready. Brennan went for a run." Shalimar gave the woman a warm smile. "What's on your mind?"

"Jesse thinks he's found a way to temporarily stabilize me."

"That's great, Lexa. So we're all gonna be ok for a while then?"

"Actually, you and I are the only ones who can be stabilized in this manner. Jesse's found that if a female new mutant is pregnant her genes are stabile during that time."

"So he wants to get you pregnant so he'll have more time to find a cure?"

"He wants me to consider it."

"Lexa, I know that you don't want to have children, but I also know that Jesse will want to do anything possible to save you, and that he does want to have children. He wants to have children with you to be more exact."

"To tell you the truth, he's the only one I'd ever consider having children with. The thing is that there is an eighty percent chance of our combined mutations being deadly for any child we conceived together."

"And there is a twenty percent chance of the baby being healthy, and a one hundred percent chance of Jesse loving his child."

"I know he'd love our child if we had one, but I don't know if I could condemn a baby to that high of a risk just so I could have a few extra months of life guaranteed."

"There are no easy answers here, Lex. You are going to have to decide what you want. I can't tell you what would be best for your life; you're the one who has to decide that."

"Having a baby, it would make him happy, right?"

"I think it would, but only as long as he knew you'd chosen to do it and that you hadn't felt forced."

Lexa stood quietly for a moment before she said anything. "Thanks Shalimar. You've helped me a lot."

"You're welcome. You and Jess want to come over for supper tonight?"

"Is it to visit or to keep up our act?"

"Both." Shalimar confessed. "The four of us don't hang around like we used to, and it has been a while since the neighbors spied you two dropping in."

"If he's up to it we'll be in, and if I don't find out we have other plans."

"Like practicing baby making?' Shalimar teased as a slight giggle escaped her lips.

"Could be a possibility.' Lexa answered as she left the kitchen. "Then of course we could also just have paper work to do."

She heard Shalimar's laugh as she made her way back to the secret passage. A few minutes later she was back in her house and on her way to the den.

When she walked into the den Jesse didn't even look up from his computer.

"So I go over and talk to Shal and you don't want to know what it was about?" Lexa asked as she moved the computer from his lap and sat down in its place.

"What did you talk about?" Jesse asked. He put his arms around the woman and laid a hand on her leg.

"The temporary solution you found. I wanted to get her opinion on it."

"And now that you have it?"

"I still don't have an answer for you. There is a lot to consider. We can't guarantee that the baby will be healthy because of us both being new mutants, and then there is the fact that our child might still grow up with out a mother, not to mention we don't know if you and I can even conceive together."

"So if you do this I'm the one you're gonna sleep with?" Jesse laughed.

"Jess, I'm being serious."

"I know you are, and whatever you decide to go with I'll support you."

"I'll give you my answer soon. We're eating at Shal and Bren's place."

"What, I don't get a say in these things?"

"No you don't, Jess, now go get ready.' Lexa climbed out of his lap and walked out of the room heading to her bedroom.

"Are we supposed to bring anything? Wine, beer, dessert?" Jesse called after her.

"Nothing that I know of." Lexa called back.

1 hour later

Jesse and Lexa stood outside the door of Brennan and Shalimar's side of the duplex. Jesse knocked on the door and then waited for someone to open it. A moment later Brennan opened the door and ushered them inside.

"Shal's working on the salad and then we'll be ready to eat." he explained as they sat down at the dining table.

"We're ready to eat now." Shalimar corrected as she stepped in with a large bowl of salad which she set on the table. "Good to have you guys over here together."

"Thanks, Shal. Life isn't the same with out you pulling practical jokes on me at three in the morning." Jesse laughed.

"Which means I get more sleep." Brennan added.

"You've got that right." Lexa said as she speared a piece of lettuce.

The group laughed and continued to talk and joke through the meal. Finally they finished eating and Shalimar began to clear the dishes to bring in dessert.

Once everyone had a piece of apple pie she sat back down. "So, Lexa, about what we talked about earlier, have you decided?"

"Not yet, I'm thinking about it still?" Lexa answered.

"Thinking about what?" Brennan asked, his curiosity rising.

"I found a temporary cure for Lexa, she's still deciding if she wants to go through with it." Jesse explained.

"A temporary cure?" Brennan prompted.

"Yes, and I'm not sure if I want to do it. There are certain risk factors involved." Lexa said, ending the conversation.

"Lexa, we should get home, it's late." Jesse said as he looked at his watch.

"In other words you three don't want to tell me what's going on." Brennan said, shaking his head.

"They will tell you when they're ready." Shalimar said.

"Shal's right, but it is time for me and Jess to go. You don't want your neighbors spying on us.' Lexa said as she stood up. "I've got an early morning appointment anyway."

"What kind of appointment, Lexa?" Jesse asked.

"A hair appointment," Lexa explained. "and I've got a few things I want to get done before I go to bed tonight."

"We'll see you later then." Shalimar said as she cleared the dessert plates.

"Like she said, later." Brennan agreed as Jesse and Lexa left.

A few hours later.

Lexa left her bedroom after spending three hours trying in vain to fall asleep. She quietly made her way through the house to Jesse's room.

She walked in the open door and stared at Jesse lying across his king sized bed. Quietly walking, she made her way across the room and climbed into his bed next to him.

Jesse's eyes opened as his sleep was interrupted. Lexa's clear blue eyes met his, surprising him.

"Lexa? What are you doing in here?" he asked as he propped up on one arm.

"I thought you wanted to make a baby with me?" Lexa asked, amused.

"Make a baby with you? Does that mean you're going to try the temporary cure?"

"Yes, I guess that means I'm going to have your baby."

Jesse smiled and lightly kissed her. 'If we're having a baby we need to get married."

"Jesse Stephen Kilmartin, we are not getting married!"

"Lexa Allison Pierce," Jesse laughed. "it is just a formality. We need to get married just in case I still can't save you. I don't want the government to try to take my child from me. Besides, don't you want the baby to have some pictures of us together?"

Lexa thought for a moment. "Alright, we get married. This doesn't mean that anything is happening between us though."

"If that's how you want it." Jesse agreed.

"I canceled my hair appointment tomorrow so we can start trying tonight.' Lexa whispered as she pressed her body against his.

"The wedding is gonna happen the first chance we get."

"Just get to work at knocking me up.' Lexa smirked.

"Gladly ma'am, gladly." Jesse laughed.

He pulled her to him and gently kissed her before she started to pull her thin red nightgown off her body and over her head.

Next morning.

Jesse woke up to the sight of Lexa wrapped in his arms. He gently pressed a kiss against her forehead and buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the scent. "We were damn good last night, Baby, damn good." He whispered softly. "I love you."

A few minutes later Lexa woke up. At first she was disoriented to find herself in Jesse's room, but quickly recovered. "So now we are underway with this temporary cure of yours." she said as she climbed out of the bed and pulled her nightgownback on.

"Yeah, you sure that you are still ok with this?" Jesse asked.

"I'm fine with it, Jess. Just do me a favor and don't get used to the idea of us being a real couple.'

"We need to tell Shal that you are going through with the plan and Brennan needs to know what the plan is."

"Then we go over today and tell him. I'm sure he'll be amused that I'm trying to get pregnant."

"I know that hewill be amused. I'll go get breakfast ready while you get dressed." Jesse climbed out of bed, pulled on some clothes and then went down to the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

2 hours later, after breakfast.

Jesse and Lexa once again stood outside Brennan and Shalimar's door, waiting on one of their friends to answer.

Shalimar opened the door and smiled when she saw her friends on the doorstep. "Come on in. I'm guessing you made a decision?"

"Yes, but we're telling you both at once.' Lexa answered as she and Jesse stepped inside.

Shalimar led them to the den where Brennan was sitting on the sofa, reading a poetry book. "Look who I found on our doorstep, Bren."

"Jess, Lexa, what up?" Brennan asked as he set his book down.

"We came to tell you that I've made a decision about the temporary cure." Lexa said as she and Jesse sat down on the love seat across from the sofa.

"What is your decision and what is the cure?' Brennan asked, slightly smirking.

"I was going through some files and apparently some time it was discovered that if a female new mutant is pregnant her DNA stabilizes temporarily during that time." Jesse explained.

"So he told me, and I've been thinking about it and have decided to go through with it.'

"Wait, you are going to try andget pregnant and have a baby? Who's gonna be the father?" Brennan asked incredulously.

"It has to be an electrical elemental." Lexa said, and smiled when she saw Brennan's look of shock at the realization of her words hit. "Shal and I have already talked about this, and she's fine with the idea."

Brennan continued to get evenpaler while Shalimar and Jesse tried to keep from laughing.

"Then again, a molecular would work well too." Lexa added after giving Brennan a few more tense seconds.

"That was a dirty trick." Brennan said when he found the ability to speak again. "So, you and Jess are going for a baby?"

"That's their plan." Shalimar said. "I kind of like the idea, a new member of Mutant X to raise and train."

"If you want to go for it you can, Shal.' Jesse said as he put an arm around Lexa's waist. "It could be even more fun to have two babies around the same age."

"One will be more than enough." Brennan said before Shalimar could comment.

"Shal could always have one later, if she decided to." Lexa suggested, smiling broadly at Brennan knowing what his reaction to her statement would be.

"Well good luck with the whole thing." Shalimar broke in. "I hate to kick you out, but Brennan and I have a lot of work to do today. There's a safe house that just emptied yesterday so we're going to get the back up files stored there.'

"More work for me.' Jesse laughed as he and Lexa got up and left.

2 days later.

Jesse woke up early and slipped out of bed. He quickly dressed and then went to the kitchen to make breakfast. A few minutes late Lexa joined him.

"You need to go buy a wedding dress.' Jesse said as she put a plate in front of Lexa. "We're going to be married on the twenty fifth."

"Of August or September?" Lexa questioned as she took a bite of toast.

"August, just a few days away. It's not going to be anything fancy. A small church, Bren, Shal, and maybe a few close friends. They already know about the wedding so I just have to give them the date."

"So I need to buy a dress. Anything else that we need to do today?"

"Wedding license, hotel reservation for the wedding night, wedding bands, and where do you want to go for your honey moon?"

"I don't need a honeymoon."

"But we do need a vacation. Just tell me where you want to go and we're off."

"England. I have a friend with a summer house in Bristol, but they aren't using it this year.'

"That sounds fine. I've got a friend down at City hall who can get us a license and have things set up the way we need them."

2 hours later City hall.

Jesse followed an intern to an office with the name 'Chris Quillope' across the door in black letters. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Jess, what brings you here?" Chris asked when he opened the door.

"I'm in need of a little help." Jesse answered. "I've got to get a marriage license."

"So a girl finally managed to catch the great Jesse Kilmartin." Chris laughed. "Let's get this taken care of.'

"I also need you to make her think that you aren't giving us the real deal."

"This has something to do with your secret work?"

"Part of it does. I want her to be legally married to me, but I don't want her to know that she is."

"Very complicated, but I can handle it. Is she here?"

"In the lobby. I didn't want her to hear my plan."

Chris shook his head and smiled. "I'll have an intern go get her. What's her name?"

"Lexa, Lexa Pierce."

5 days later.

Jesse stood at the altar of the small church as he waited for Lexa to walk up the aisle to him.

Soon she was by his side and they were reciting the vows that they had written themselves.

Lexa looked up into his eyes as she began to speak. "I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for every second of every minute we have together. You will be my equal, even when you have to remind me of it. Until death us do part, fighting him every step of the way."

Jesse smiled and gently squeezed her hands at the end of her vows and waited for the signal to recite his. "I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for every second of every minute we have together. You will be my equal in all ways, and you will always be free to remind me of that till death do us part, and that's only after we give him a run for his money."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The minister said after the church had quieted down form the gentle laugh that had run through at the end of the vows.

Jesse gently cupped Lexa's chin in his hand and softly kissed her.

4 weeks later.

Jesse finished running a scan on Lexa and waited for the computer to analyze the data.

A few minutes later he looked over the read out and smiled. He walked over to where Lexa was looking over some files on her computer, put his arms around her, pulling her into a back to front hug and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"What's this all about?" Lexa asked.

Jesse smiled and kissed her again. "It worked.We're pregnant."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

1 month later.

Jesse poured a glass of orange juice and set it at Lexa's place. He then took the broccoli, rice, and chicken casserole off the stove and served up two plates of it.

Lexa walked into the room looking completely miserable and raised an eyebrow at the plates on the table. "What's up with lunch?"

"I've done some research. You need to be eating three healthy meals a day, and you should stop eating so much junk food."

"And serving orange juice at lunch?"

"You need to increase your folic acid intake.'

"Jess, its not that I don't appreciate what you are doing, but I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, Lexa. I just don't want anything happening to you orthe baby. We're talking about my kid here."

"It's my kidtoo. We'll compromise. I eat the healthy stuff that I have to eat and you don't get on my casewhen I have a couple of pieces of chocolate."

"Fair enough. Now eat your lunch. Shal and Bren got home last night and they called this morning wanting to go out to celebrate with us."

"Alright, but I'm warning you I haven't been feeling that hot today. I think that the whole morning sickness thing might be starting to kick in."

"We can come home and go straight to bed if you start feeling toobad. Actually I want to ask you something. Are you going to want to continue sleeping with me or do you want me to move your things back to your oldroom?"

"I guess nowthat I'm knocked up we don't need to sleep together," Lexa answered. She glanced up from her plate and saw the look of disappointment on Jesse's face. "But then againwe are married and it would make it easier on you to satisfy all of my two am cravings if we shared a bedroom."

"So you're not moving out?"

"No, I'll stay with you in ourroom. I have to admit, it'skinda nice having theextra body heat when I get cold at night."

Later that night at the restaurant.

"So Shal is on the phone with a telemarketerand the door bell rings. She hangs up and storms to the door, rather angry, and outside is one of those door to door salesmen." Brennan laughed. "When she comes back to the den she glares at me and says 'I am really starting to hate living in this place.' then she sits down and starts to read her magazine again only to be interrupted by another telemarketer."

"It wasn't that funny, and I was very nice to them." Shalimar protested.

"Come on, Shal, that isa pretty good story." Jesse said through his laughter. "We haven't had to deal with that kind of stuff before, and you got a double, no triple shot at once."

"We're really starting to look like normal families. Shal and me dodging telemarketer'sand you two with a baby onway." Brennan shook his head and took a sip of his wine.

"I want a baby . . . someday." Shalimar sighed.

"You and Brennan would make great parents," Jesse agreed as he squeezed Lexa's hand under the table.

"Not for a very long time. I don't plan on giving up my sleep any time soon." Brennan argued.

"Come on. Bren," Lexa laughed. "You don't really need sleep all that much. I think you should follow Jesse's example and settle down to start a family. If you two got pregnant now your kid wouldn't be much younger than mine."

"She's right, Brennan." Shalimar said playfully. "We could have a baby so their kid could have some one to play with."

"Let's order dessert." Brennan suggested, avoiding any response to what the women had said.

"Don't feel up to the conversation?' Jesse asked.

"My idea of a conversation is something that doesn't involve babies." Brennan answered as he signaled the waiter. "So unless Shalimar's expiry date is just aroud the corner this baby plan is a no go."

A while later.

Jesse took the final bite of the tiramisu that he had ordered and put down his fork. Shalimar and Brennan were sharing a giant piece of chocolate cake and Lexa was eating a plate of pink ice cream with a flavor that she couldn't identify.

"Jess, see if you can't get them to tell us what the flavor is.' Lexa asked as she spooned up another bite. "This is really good.'

"I'll ask when they bring us the check.' Jesse agreed.

"I hope it's not some crazy flavor that you will never be able to find.' Shalimar said as she put down her fork.

A couple of minutes later the waiter came over with the check.

"Sir, could you tell me what flavor the ice cream is today?" Jesse asked as he pulled out a few bills, waving Brennan's money away.

"I can tell you the flavor, but not share the recipe. It'srose petal ice cream." the waiter answered.

"Thank you for your help." Jesse said they got up and left.

That night.

Lexa climbed into bed next to Jesse, lying so that her head rested on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to him. She wouldn't mention how good it felt to be held in his arms.

"Jess, do you think you could find a recipe for that ice cream?" she asked softly.

"I probably could, but I'm not sure large amounts of it would be good for you.' Jesse answered. He softly kissed the tope of her head and rubbed her arm slightly.

"It can't be all that bad for me."

"I'll find out alright?"

"All right." Lexa closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, her arms still wrapped around Jesse.

Jesse stayed awake until she was sound asleep and then pressed another kiss to the top of her head. "I love you, Lexa." He whispered before going to sleep himself.

The next afternoon.

Jesse walked into Dr. Marcus's office and waited until the doctor was finished with a patient and able to see him.

"Jesse, what can I do for you?" the doctor asked as he stepped into the office

"This might be a bit of a surprise to you, but Lexa is pregnant." Jesse answered, smiling broadly.

"That is a shock. She'll need to come in for some tests so I can make sure that she and the baby are both all right."

"So far they are both fine. I've been running tests on her myself, using the equipment in the lab. I guess that I'm a bit scared to let anyone else take care of my wife and baby."

Dr. Marcus smiled slightly. "Wife huh?I knew you'd win her over one day."

"It's only a formality. I've brought a disc with some files that should explain things to you. I actually have a question about a craving that she is now having."

"You've had enough life experience that these things shouldn't require me to give a go a head."

"Actually, its rose petal ice cream that she is craving." Jesse broke in. "I just want to be sure that she can eat that.'

"The rose petals should be fine as long as she is still eating healthy."

"Don'tworry, she'seating healthy.' Jesse laughed. "I'm making sure of that."

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, I've got it under control. If we need anything one of us will call or drop by.'

Jesse left the office and headed back home.

That evening.

Lexa walked into the den and found Jesse in his normal place on the sofawith his computer. "What are you looking fornow?' she asked as she walked over.

"Trying to finda recipe for that ice cream you like so much. Dr. Marcus said that it would be fine for you to eat." Jesse gently pulled her down next to him and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. "I was thinking that we could have our own private celebration tonight."

"One celebration wasn't enough for you?"

"Never.You have almost another year to live, and you'repregnant with my child. I say that deserves a celebration everyday."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Nice, romantic meal in front of the fireplace with some sparkling cider since you can't have champagne. Afterwards, wecould watch a movie if you want, or maybe just cuddle."

"I'll play your game this time, but you really shouldn't get used to this."

Jesse laughed slightly and then went back to work finding the recipes. Lexa sat quietly beside him, reading a magazine. After a while she got up and went to the bed room, leaving Jesse alone at his computer. She returned thirty minutes later, dressed in a sexy black silk dress, that skimmed her curves and sat back down next to Jesse.

Jesse, completely absorbed by his work didn't look up when Lexa came in or when she sat down. He'd managed to find several recipes with rose petals in them, including one for the ice cream. All the recipes had been saved to a disc and put in a place he could easily find it. He then printed out a copy for the kitchen.

"Still looking for the recipe?" Lexa asked after several minutes of silence. She was a bit disappointed that Jesse hadn't noticed her dress.

"Actually, I'm trying to find a place to buy rose petals wholesale.I'll go broke buying them from a florist." Jesse answered still not looking up

"Do you want me to go cook supper?' Lexa's voice took on a slightly aggravated tone.

"It's being delivered. Italian is good with you isn't it?'

"That'llbe fine. I'm going to get a glass of water." Lexa got up and walked to the kitchen.

Jesse turned off his computer and went to the living room where he started a fire in the fire place and then lit several candles. When the door bell rang he answered it, paid and tipped the delivery boy, and then took the food to the kitchen to get some plates and the cider. When he walked in Lexa's back was turned to him as she stood in front of the counter sulking over her glass of water. Jesse set the food on the table and then walked over behind her and put his arms around her as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"You look beautiful, Lexa." he whispered softly as he turned her to face him. He cupped her chin in his hand and tipper her face up to him before he leaned in and gently kissed her.

"It took you long enough to notice." Lexa remarked as she side stepped and moved out of his arms.

"You didn't want me to find a place to buy rose petal's from?" Jesse asked playfully. Lexa's look stopped him from going further. "I'm sorry, Lexa. I should have said something when we were in the den. You do look wonderful."

Lexa stepped back into his arms and firmly kissed him. "You'd better start noticing theses things or this will be the last time I dress up for you."

"I won'tmake that mistake again. Lets go to the living room and eat now."

"Alright. I'll grab the plates and a couple of champagne flutes if you get the food and cider."

"Don't forget the silverwear." Jesse added.

They quickly gathered everything up and went to the living room. When Lexa stepped in she was taken aback by the amount of work Jesse had done. A soft blanket had been laid across the floor, a fire started, and there were several lit candles through the room.

"Sit down Lexa." Jesse instructed as he walked in behind her. "Do you want me to put on a movie or would you prefer music?"

"Music.' Lexa answered softly.

Jesse set the food and cider down on a table and walked over to the stereo system where he put a few choice CDs into the disc changer.

While Jesse set up the music Lexa dished up the food and poured the cider. She settled comfortably on the blanket with her back leaning up against the sofa. Jesse sat down next to her and took the plate that she handed him. The soft notes of a Celine Dion song played in the back ground and the candles sparked. For a few moments they ate quitely until Jesse suddenly leaned over and kissed Lexa.

For a moment she didn't know how to react, but then found herself kissing him back. Slowly they broke apart.

"Would you prefer kissing to eating?" Lexa asked as she let one of her hands slip over so that it was on his thigh.

"I would prefer kissing, but you need to eat.' Jesse answered softly.

"Because I'm carrying your child?" Lexa asked in a light tone.

"Because I told you too and because you are carrying ourchild."

"We'llneed to set up a nursery soon. I want to have it done before the baby gets here."

"Then we'll have togo shopping for baby things. I'll help you make a list of everything we need. You are also going to need some maternity clothes."

Lexa grimaced at the thought of maternity clothes."I know that it'sstill too early for us to find out what we're having, but when the time comes do you want to know?"

"If you want to know I'll tell you. As the fill in doctor I don't really have that much of a choice."

"We could let Dr. Marcus take over. You aren't exactly qualified for this anyway."

"All right, and I would feel better with you in the care of a professional. I wouldn't want to have to fix anything that went wrong with my limited medical experience."

"So do you want to know or not?"

"I'd rather be surprised becauseall I want is a healthy baby, but if you want to know, we can find out."

"I'd rather be surprised."

"Then we wait untilthe baby is born and just buy neutral colored stuff for our kid."

"You're gonna be good at this parent thing."

"Parenting is going to be our toughest assignment. A baby changes your world, but I think we can handle it. Let me go deal with the dishes and I'll be back."

"Okay."

"Do you want dessert?"

"What do we have?"

"The restaurant still had some of that ice cream you like so much so, I picked some up for us on the way home from the doctor's office."

"Why don't we save it for later."

Jesse smiled slightly and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later he finished with the dishes and went back to the living room where Lexa was adding another log to the fire. "I could have done that, Lexa."

"Its ok, Jess. You just sit down beside the sofa and I'll be right with you.' Lexa answered. She closed the screen and then sat down next to him again.

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as he put his arm around her. Jesse rested his head on hers for a second then gently turned her face to his for a long, slow kiss. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, but she managed to quickly get it off him. Slowly they stripped each others clothes off, breaking apart only when they had to. His hands gently caressed her body as he scattered light kisses across her collar bone. Her soft moan were hushed as he kissed her again. Soon they were completely entangled in each others arms as they made love in front of the roaring fireplace.

The next morning.

Jesse woke up with Lexa still sleeping in his arms. They were still wrapped in the blanket in front of the fireplace. Her head was on his chest and her dark hair covered her neck and shoulders. Jesse gently stroked her back and held her close to him.

Lexa's eyes slowly slid open as she woke up. She made no move to get up, but stayed in Jesse's arms, not letting him know that she was awake. After a few minutes she sat up.

"Morning, baby." Jesse whispered as he sat up. He kissed her neck and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him.

"Morning. Last night enough of a celebration for you?" she turned to face him and pulled him into a long, slow kiss.

"If I say no are you gonna kiss me like that again?"

"If you say no you can forget about having sex with me until long after this kid graduates from college."

"Then I'll keep quiet. I don't think I could wait that long to have you again."

Lexa smiled slightly as she laid her head on his shoulder. Jesse pulled her closer to him as they fell back. For a long time they just laid there holding each other.

All of a sudden Lexa clamped her hand over her mouth and jumped up and made her way up the stairs to their bathroom.

Jesse sighed and quickly pulled on his jeans from last night and grabbed his shirt. He then made a side tripped to the kitchen and grabbed a bottled water, it seemed to settle Lexa's stomach. He then made his way to the bathroom, to hold her hair back and put on his shirt so she didn't get cold.


	4. Chapter 3

ï»¿

One month later.

Lexa got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She put some bread in the toaster and pulled her specially made rose petal jam from the refrigerator. Once her toast was ready she quickly pulled it out of the toaster and spread it with her jam.

She sat down at the table for half a second and then quickly got up and got herself a glass of orange juice.

Just as Lexa sat back down Jesse came into the kitchen. For a second he looked longingly at the coffee pot, he had been forced to give up coffee since the smell of it made Lexa sick, finally he pulled out the juice carton and poured himself a glass.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"I'm good enough." Lexa answered quietly.

"Don't forget we're going to your check-up this afternoon."

"I know, Jess." Lexa snapped. "You don't have to remind me of everything."

Jesse ignored Lexa's tone and nodded slightly. "I'm going to go run and pick up some more juice after breakfast."

"All right.' Lexa answered in a gentler tone. "Do you mind picking me up some more saltines?"

"I'll get them. Anything else you need?"

"No, that's all."

The table fell silent for a minute. Jesse finished his juice and went back to the bedroom to dress. Once he as ready to go he went back downstairs, kissed Lexa good-bye quickly, and then drove to the store.

At the small grocery he picked up the items he had come for and also a cup of deli coffee, out of sheer desperation for caffeine. on the way back home he swallowed the cheap coffee, frowning slightly at the taste.

On the way back into the house the threw the cup in the trash can. Lexa was sitting on the sofa when he came in, but got up and went to the kitchen to join him.

"How was the store?" she asked as she leaned up against the counter.

"It was fine." Jesse answered tactfully, trying to feel out her emotions. He put the orange juice in the refrigerator and the saltines in the cabinet.

"Thank you for going to the store for my saltines." she smiled gently and took a step closer to him.

"No trouble." Jesse returned her smile and then lightly kissed her. "You're my wife, and you're pregnant with my child. It's my job to take care of you."

"Your job!" Lexa exclaimed. "I'm not forcing you to do this, Jesse. You were the one who wanted me to get pregnant. If you want out of this just say it and I'll leave."

"Lexa," Jesse sighed as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "I didn't mean it that way. I know that I'm not forced to do anything. I'm an idiot, alright? I'm sorry for messing that up."

Lexa slowly drew in her breath and then exhaled as he pressed her against him. "I'm so emotional." she laughed and gently kissed him. "Lets go get ready for the appointment."

Jesse pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and then stepped back. "Go on upstairs to change. I'm gonna call Shal and see if they are still going with us or not."

Lexa nodded and headed up the stairs while Jesse dialed Shalimar's number.

"Hello?" Shalimar said as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Shal. You and Bren coming with us to the doctor's office?"

"Yeah, what time do you want us to leave?"

"Forty five minutes before the appointment, so around 12:30."

"We'll see you then." Shalimar said as she hung up the phone.

Jesse hung up and went to the den to get in a little computer work.

A couple of hours later.

After a quick lunch the four met at the car. The ride to DR. Marcus's office was quiet, and the wait at the office was short.

Dr. Marcus quickly examined Lexa, and then began to prep her for a sonogram, at which point she sent Jesse for Shalimar and Brennan.

"So we are going to see the baby?" Shalimar asked as they walked into the room.

"Amazingly enough we are." Jesse said as he gently pressed a kiss to Lexa's forehead.

Dr. Marcus switched on the screen and began to scan.

Shalimar moved closer to the screen as the baby came into view. "Look at the baby! There's an arm, and the head, there's a leg, and that's…."

"And that's a boy." Dr. Marcus announced.

"Wonder where he gets that from." Lexa commented as she smirked slightly at Jesse.

'Things look good. The baby is healthy and Lexa is doing well." Dr. Marcus announced as he turned the screen off. "Jesse, if you could step into my office for a minute. I noticed something in the files you gave me."

"Hopefully it's something useful." Brennan muttered as he Shal, and Jesse left the exam room.

Jesse headed to Dr. Marcus's private office while Brennan and Shalimar went back to the waiting room.

A few moments later Dr. Marcus walked in and switched on his computer. I found a few minutes to go through those files you gave me. In one of them I found a small note that might help you in your search."

"Alright, show me what we've got." Jesse sat in the chair that dr. Marcus pulled over for him.

The doctor quickly opened up the files and found the notation. Jesse read over the information slowly.

"Is it of any help?"

Jesse looked away from the screen when the sound of the other man's voice startled him. "I'll have to look at it on my copy of the file at home and see if I can get anything out of it."

"I won't keep you any longer. You've done well with Lexa's care. Keep on with whatever you've been doin and I'm sure she and the baby will stay healthy."

"She's not too bad of a patient, just a little bossy at time." Jesse laughed as he left the office.

Shalimar, brennan, and Lexa were sitting in the waiting room when Jesse joined them. Lexa got up and walked over to Jesse, holding out a small picture.

"Our kids first picture." she smiled slightly. "Looks like on of your shots."

Jesse took the picture from her and pressed a light kiss to her lips. "The doctor siad that you should keep listening to me, and that you and the baby are both very healthy."

"So I have to keep eating the healthy food you give me?" She laughed slightly and pressed up against him.

"Are we going to leave?" Shalimar asked.

"We're coming." Jesse said as he and Lexa started to the door. "You two are not coming next time if you try to rush us all the time."

A couple of hours later.

Lexa wondered into the den and found Jesse sitting on the sofa with his computer. She walked over, sat down next to him, and leaned her head against his chest.

Jesse slipped an arm around her and pulled her close to him as he continued to work. After a while the letters on the screen began to blur and he shut the computer off. He put it over on the side table and then kissed the top of Lexa's head.

"How's the computer work going?" Lexa asked and shifted slightly in his arms.

"I'm working on it. Anything you want to do while I'm on a break?"

"I'm fine. Lets just sit here for a little bit and rest. Its been a long day."

"A very long day." Jesse agreed. He gently rubbed her arm as they sat together.

Lexa's eyes closed as she rested in his arms. The warmth of his body relaxed her; for the first time that day, she felt at ease.

"Do you think the baby is really all right?" she asked suddenly.

"Dr. Marcus wouldn't lie to us, especially not about something like this." Jesse answered slowly. "If he says the baby is all right, then the baby is fine. We'll know if anything goes wrong."

"You happy about having a boy?"

A smile slowly formed on Jesse's face as the thought about the baby. "All I really care about is our baby being healthy. Having a boy will be great, but I would have been just as happy having a girl."

"At least a boy means I won't have to fool with hair bows and ribbons."

Jesse laughed and kissed the top of her head. They sat there quietly, just holding each other.

Two days later.

Shalimar and Lexa sat at a library table pouring over cook books. A stack of photocopies of their chosen recipes was in front of them, and a pile of rejected books at their feet.

"What do you think about a chocolate cake?" Shalimar asked after scanning a recipe.

"Chocolate cake sounds a bit too everyday. We really should try to tackle making a couple of pumpkin pies.' Lexa argued.

"Ok, one of us will make a few pumpkin pies. What other ideas do you have?"

"Nothing really." Lexa laughed slightly. "I know that some how I'll work in my rose petals, but other than that I think we should go traditional. Turkey with dressing, mashed potatoes and gravy, cranberry sauce, corn on the cob, and pumpkin pie."

"We could cut our work if bought canned cranberry sauce and pre-made pies."

"So we go for it then?"

"One traditional Thanksgiving dinner for the four of us. Lets make a list now and we can go shopping today. We've only got a week left to get ready."

Lexa nodded and the two women quickly began to make their shopping list. After a few disagreements and changes they left the library and headed to the store.

"How are you doing with the whole baby thing?" Shalimar asked as they walked along the aisles fo the grocery store.

"Pregnancy is not fun. Morning sickness, Jesse's healthy food, and the looming loss of my figure. Even with eating healthy I'm starting to add on a few pounds."

"The weight gain is normal, and I can assure you that you still look good."

"For now I do, but imagine what it will be like in a couple of months. Jesse is going to wonder why he ever wanted to have sex with me."

"Lexa, let me tell you one thing. Jesse will never think like that about you. He really cares about you, and no matter how your body changes during this time he's not going to stop caring for you."

"You're telling me the man will be ok if I gain fifty pounds?"

"All the weight that you gain and all the changes that your body under goes right now are results of you being pregnant. If anything these changes are going to be more of a turn on for him. Her got you pregnant and seeing the results of it is going to make him want you even more."

"Well, soon enough sex won't be an option."

Shalimar laughed slightly and smiled. "Yeah, he'd better act pretty often now, cause soon enough you aren't gonna want him to touch you. Of course with you two being newly weds I'd think you'd be having lots of fun."

"Jesse and I don't go at it that much anymore. He's far too busy with his work, and the morning sickness had basically killed my sex drive."

"He'll find time for sex soon. Even the nice boys need play time."

"We'll see." Lexa laughed. "I still think that once I start showing he won't want to have any kind of sex, and if he does it will be because some big breasted, skinny college girl offers him a quickie."

"At which time he will politely tell her that as he is a married amn with a baby on the way he has no interest. You know that he loves you."

"Feelings have nothing to do with us being married or me being pregnant. This is all to give him more time to save me from dying. Jesse doesn't care about being married to me or anything else."

"Why don't you give him a chance. There's no question about his feelings, but he does often question how you feel."

"You all know my training, I don't do emotions, Shal. Right now I'm just trying to survive."

Shalimar sighed in exasperation as they walked down the aisle. "I'm going to let it drop for now, but once you get over giving him this icy act he'll be ready to take you into his arms."

"Jesse loves me, I get it, but there is a clear distinction between his feelings and his trials to hold the four of us together."

"Do you know how much he wants this baby?" Shalimar asked gently. "When I talk to him on the phone all I hear about is you and the baby. Nothing is more important to him than you and this kid."

"I don't know what he's going to tell our son when this fails. The chances of Jesse finding a cure in time are slim to none."

"One day you will both tell your son the most amazing love story. Jess will not let you die, and having this baby with you is making him even more persistent."

Lexa picked up a box from a shelf and put it the cart. "He'll do what he can, and after that point its all up to fate."

"You won't become your parents."

Lexa's eyes met Shalimars for a second and then looked away. "Its all I know when it comes to raising kids."

"Do you think that Jesse will ignore the baby?"

"No, he won't ignore his son. He'll end up showering the kid with attention and presents."

"From your thinking Jesse would ignore the baby and try his best to get out of the responsibility. His parents did that to him. I know you think you raise your kids the way you were raised, but it is not always true."

"Jesse and I are two completely different people. He's got what it takes to fall out of learned behavior, but I'm not so sure I do."

"You will be a good mother; going to every school play, teaching him to drive, teaching him how to kick some serious ass, and so much more."

"That all sounds like a lot of fun." Lexa smiled wistfully as she thought about it for a minute. "I just hope that I get the chance to do all that. Of course no matter what Jesse gets a couple of those jobs."

"Such as?" Shalimar's tone was amused as she glanced over at the other woman.

"I will not be teaching this kid to drive, that will fall to Jess, and he will also be responsible for giving him 'the talk' when the time comes."

Both women laughed, causing a couple of other shoppers to look over at them.

"Lexa," Shalimar said through her laughter, "you are too much."

Later that evening.

Jesse walked into the kitchen and found Lexa reading over a stack of recipes.

"Have fun shopping with Shal?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"We had a great time, and I'm pretty sure that you'll be happy with the menus." Lexa put her papers down and lightly pressed her lips to Jesse's in a quick kiss. "Lets go out for dinner tonight. You've been working hard all day, and I'll be cooking Thanksgiving Dinner next week."

"Dinner and a movie tonight?"

"Choose something we don't want to see or have already seen and we could sit in the back of the theatre and make out."

"We could always just come home after we eat and make out here where we can't get in trouble."

Lexa smiled and gently kissed him again. "Let's go eat and watch a movie, then we can come home and carry the physicality as far as we want to."

"Sounds good. Go get dressed and we'll go out."

"Maybe tomorrow we could go out to dinner and go dancing afterwards." Lexa suggested as she got out of her chair and sat sideways in Jesse's lap.

"What ever you want.' He agreed, gently kissing her temple. 'We can go out every night if you'd like."

"We'd get bored. And what married couple does that kind of thing?"

"Newlyweds do, and I'm pretty sure that we'd still be considered newlyweds."

Lexa gently met his lips with hers and then quickly deepened the kiss.

When she finally pulled away she silently got up and went upstairs to change.

Four hours later.

Jesse and Lexa stumbled into the living room, trying to walk as they kissed. They fell back on the sofa as Lexa quickly pulled Jesse's shirt off his body and he slipped his hands up the back of her shirt and undid the clasp of her bra. With in a few minutes they were both stripped down and making love.

The next morning.

Lexa woke up late to find herself in Jesse's arms, on the sofa, and the light blanket that was kept on the back of the sofa thrown over them.

She lifted her head from his chest long enough to check the time, and then laid back down. The sound of his heartbeat and the even rising and falling of his breathing lulled her into a calm sense, but she did not fall back to sleep.

After a while Jesse woke up, smiling to find Lexa still with him. He gently rubbed her back and closed his eyes for a second.

Lexa smiled at his touch and then pushed herself up slightly. She gently pressed a kiss to his lips and allowed him to deepen it.

The kisses slowly became ore passionate and desperate as their hands tangled into each other's hair, and they pressed close together. Soon they had managed to find themselves once again making love.

A thirty minutes later

Lexa collapses into Jesse's arms, her breathing still ragged and uneven.

'Morning, Baby." Jesse whispered softly in her ear.

"Bet you wish that you woke up like this every morning." She laughed slightly, and then very softly kissed him.

"It could be nice, but I'm pretty content just to wake up with you next to me in bed."

"You are hopeless." She got up, wrapping the blanket around her as she headed to the stairs. 'I'm going to get a shower, and you've got ten seconds to get off that sofa if you want to join me."

"I'm on my way." Jesse quickly got up and followed her upstair to the bathroom.

Lexa turned on the shower and adjusted the water's temperature before she stepped in, with Jesse following close behind.

They both managed to shower off between the kisses and laughter. After they had gotten out and dried off, they both dressed and went down stairs for a quick breakfast.

Lexa cleaned the breakfast dishes and did a few chores while Jesse settled into his computer to go through more files. With her chores done, Lexa grabbed her stack of recipes and sat next to Jesse on the sofa. As she worked at figuring out how the different foods would have to be cooked she kept finding her eyes were drifting over to stare at Jesse.

Eventually Jesse noticed that Lexa kept looking over at him. The next time she glanced over their eyes met and they both smiled slightly. Both quickly returned to their individual work.

Jesse finished searching through the files one two discs before the words on the screen started to blur. He set aside his computer, turning it off just before shutting it, and then moved closer against Lexa.

"We're never going to get any work done if you keep staring over at me, Lexa.'

She leaned her head against him and closed her eyes. "Sorry. Maybe we should work in separate rooms."

"I didn't say I wanted you to leave."

"I know you didn't" Lexa stood up and gathered her things. "But it would be easier if we work alone."

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before leaving to work in the bedroom.

Later that night

Jesse came into the bedroom to get ready for bed and found Lexa sound asleep with her recipe papers in her hand. He carefully took the papers out of her hands and covered her with an extra quilt before he climbed into bed next to her.

A few days later on Thanksgiving.

Shalimar and Lexa scurried around in the kitchen on Jesse and Lexa's half of the duplex. Both were busy checking to see that the food was ready.

Lexa scrunched up her nose as she poured cheese sauce over the steamed broccoli that Jesse had insisted she fix. "Jess really knows how to make a good holiday practical."

Shalimar laughed and dipped a small spoon into the gravy. "Its his job, and you get used to it after a while." she put the spoon in her couth and studied the flavor of the gravy. 'Soon as Bren's done carving the turkey we can eat.'

"Why don't we set out the food on the table and then run upstairs to put on our dresses?"

"Sounds good." Shalimar agreed.

The girls quickly finished up their work and then went upstairs to change.

That night

Lexa slipped out of her soft blue and brown paisley silk dress and stood in front of the mirror in her bra and underwear. She rested one hand on her stomach where she was starting to show. For a brief second a smile fluttered over her lips.

At the sound of Jesse coming up the stairs she quickly moved away from the mirror and pulled on a nightgown before climbing into bed.

Jesse walked into the room, kicked off his shoes, and collapsed into bed next to Lexa.

"You too tired to take off your clothes?" she taunted.

Jesse laughed slightly. "Brennan and I were out on that basketball court for way too long."

"Go take a shower or you're not sleeping with me tonight." she gently kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back in a few then." Jesse agreed as he got up.

Not fifteen minutes later.

Jesse climbed into bed next to Lexa, his hair still wet from his shower. "Thank you for a great day. You are a full of surprises." He wrapped his arm around her, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5.

Lexa stood in front of her mirror trying to settle on an outfit. So far she had gone through at least five outfits, none of them looking quite right on her. As she looked over her reflection, trying to decide if the sixth outfit was what she wanted, when tears began to form in her eyes and she started to cry.

Jesse walked into the bed room to get a computer disc from his dresser. When he saw Lexa crying all thoughts of the computer discs were gone. He crossed the room and pulled her into his arms. "Lexa, what's the matter?"

Lexa pulled back from him and wiped the tears from her eyes. "None of my clothes fit right, not even the maternity clothes you bought me."

Jesse tried not to smile as he gently kissed her. "You don't have to cry over it, Lexa. We'll go buy you some more clothes this afternoon."

"But, I've worked hard to stay in shape for years, and now in just a few months I've gained so much weight." She laid her head back against his chest.

"Every woman gains weight when they're pregnant, and I promise I'll help you get back in shape after the baby gets here." Jesse said trying to comfort Lexa, refusing to believe they wouldn't have the time after the baby was born to get her back into fighting shape.

Lexa snuggled closer against him. "If it's not bad enough I'm getting fat, I also have to be emotional too."

"You know if you'd relax you might actually start to enjoy being pregnant."

"You are one crazy guy." Lexa leaned up and kissed him. "No woman in her right mind would enjoy these nine months of hell."

"Lexa, why don't we just try to focus on the good? We're going to be having a healthy baby boy in a few months."

"I know we're having a baby in a few months. Remember we got into this to keep me from dying."

"I know why we got in this, but it's gone so much farther than that. I'm looking forward to raising our son with you."

"And what if you have to raise our son without me?"

"I don't want to raise our child alone, but if I have to I will. I don't know what to do to prove to you that I want to take care of you and our son."

Lexa nodded and put her arms around him as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. "Let's go shopping now and maybe later we'll have a little fun."

"Whatever you want to do. We can go out and get the Christmas tree and then buy your clothes."

"Then let's go."

A couple of hours later.

Lexa tramped through the snow, looking over the trees in the small lot.

"Jess, exactly how do you choose a tree?" she called over her shoulder.

"I don't really know either." Jesse admitted. He walked up behind Lexa and put his arms around her. "We had one of our servants who did it every year."

A small red-haired woman walked over to them. "You two need some help choosing a tree?"

"Considering my wife and I have no idea of what we are doing, help would be great." Jesse gave the woman a warm smile and pulled Lexa closer to him.

"I've been doing it for twenty years." the girl laughed. "This year my fiancé and I are holding Christmas at our place for the first time. My name's Ammara by the way."

"Lexa and Jesse Kilmartin.' Lexa answered slowly. "It's our first real Christmas together."

Ammara looked over one of the trees and then spotted one a few feet away. "I think I've found a good one. My mother says you don't really appreciate the holiday season until you have kids of your own. I think she just wants to have grandchildren, I'm the oldest child, so she's hounding me about speeding things up."

"Don't rush it. Lexa right now, does not recommend pregnancy." Jesse laughed. "Our son is due in May."

"Congratulations." Ammara leaned in and sniffed the tree's branches. "If it's the right height this one is perfect. Seven foot high blue spruce. It's nice and full. The lights and ornaments won't fall off it."

"You like it Lexa?"

"If the girl says it's good, I'll take it. You just figure out how to pay for it."

"Right. I think next year we'll get an artificial tree so I don't have to look like an idiot. Ammara, how does the paying process work?"

"You two are really clueless about this aren't you?" Ammara laughed. "I'll go get a worker. They will bundle up the tree and take it out to your car for you. You can just give them the money." she walked off to find a worker.

"Give them the money and take the tree home so we can go get those new clothes I was promised.' Lexa turned around and gently kissed Jesse.

'You do realize we will have to go buy lights and decorations so we can decorate the tree."

"Well none of us have any experience with decorating for the holidays so I'd guess we'd have a lot of things to buy. We can go simple this year, and maybe just use one or two colors in the entire tree trimming scheme. Next year the tree will be covered with 'Baby's first Christmas' ornaments."

"It will be cute. Think of all the presents we'll get to buy him." Jesse quickly kissed Lexa and rubbed her arms. 'We will have a great time this year and next year."

Lexa snuggled into his arms and closed her eyes. "I hope that next year Christmas is as good. I want to be around to see our son's first Christmas."

"Don't worry, Lexa. You'll be here for every Christmas he has growing up and hopefully we'll get to enjoy a few with our grandchildren too.'

"I can't imagine us ever being old enough for grandkids." Lexa laughed slightly as she tried to picture it. 'No way would I want to get that old."

Jesse laughed and rested his chin on her head. 'Let's just get through this year."

"Jesse, Lexa, I've got you the guy to pay.' Ammara called as she walked up with a teenaged boy.

"Thanks, Ammara." Lexa smiled softly. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too.' Ammara answered as she turned and walked away.

Two hours later.

Jesse made a final adjustment to the tree stand and then disentangled himself from the branches. "Are you satisfied?"

"It looks perfect." Lexa stepped out of the den into the kitchen. A few minutes later she returned with two cups of hot chocolate. She handed one to Jesse and gave him a quick kiss. "We'll have to run out and buy decorations."

"Go make a list of all the things you want, or at least the colors, so we don't have to argue through the store." he walked over to the sofa and sat down. Lexa followed him and he pulled her onto his lap.

"This will be the most interesting Christmas we've ever had." Lexa sighed slightly, but stayed settled in Jesse's arms. "I'm not sure what to think of all the changes that have happened over the last few months."

"Life is about changes, Lexa. You just have to learn to take the good with the bad." Jesse set his cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table and pulled Lexa close in his arms. "You are going to be a great mother for our baby."

She smiled and then got up. "We'd better go on out and finish getting this house decorated for Christmas. I don't want to be doing it all at the last minute."

"I'll go put the mugs in the dishwasher while you get ready to go back out. I want you to be bundled up warm."

"You can be so over protective sometimes." Lexa laughed. "You'd better bundle up too. Wouldn't want my husband to get sick."

Jesse pulled her to him for a quick kiss, and then took the mugs to the kitchen.

One hour later.

Jesse and Lexa walked out of the maternity store each carrying several bags. Lexa had managed to find several nice pieces to wear, including one dress that was cut in a way that flattered her blossoming figure and was a deep hunter green that would be perfect for the holidays.

"I'll take the bags out to the car while you look for some decorating stuff." Jesse volunteered as he took Lexa's bags from her. "We'll meet back here in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes." Lexa agreed. She gave him a quick kiss and the last of her shopping bags.

As Jesse headed for the car Lexa chose a store to search for decorations in. after looking in the store for a few minutes she was disappointed to find that they did not have any Christmas decorations for sale. She was headed out the store when a display caught her eye.

Set up as if two people were in the middle of a game was a chess set, almost identical to the one they had lost along with the rest of Sanctuary. She reached out her hand and ran finger across the smooth board. A quick search of the display revealed the price.

With a slight smile she paid for one and had it gift wrapped. She was just stepping out of the store when she spotted Jesse.

"Jess!" she called.

His eyes scanned the crowed till he found her, then he quickly made his way over to her. "You find anything that you like yet?"

"I got one present taken care of, but they didn't have any decorations." She leaned in and lightly kissed him. "Let's go try another store."

"I'm starting to think that buying these decorations is going to take as long as putting them up will."

"You and Bren are going to be climbing up on the roof so you can put up some icicle lights."

"I'm not going up on the roof." Jesse argued. "I don't care if we're the only house in the neighborhood that doesn't have a set of those lights. There's no way you can get me to chance breaking my neck for something that stupid."

Lexa's eyes darkened and then filled with tears. She turned away from him and briskly walked away.

Jesse sighed and began to follow her. "Lexa! Lexa, wait up a minute." he caught to her and grabbed her wrist. Carefully he pulled her to him. "What's wrong Lexa?"

"What's wrong is that you don't really care." Lexa snapped. "I ask for one simple thing and you call it stupid. I can't help it. That was the one thing Leo and I always said we would do when we got places of our own, we'd go all out for Christmas."

Jesse struggled to keep from laughing. "Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how important those lights were to you. If that's what you want I'll put some up."

Lexa's expression softened and she began to laugh. "The lights aren't all that important. I'd much rather have you safely inside the house than outside trying to put lights on the roof." She gave him a quick kiss." Now lets find a store where we can get a few ornaments for the tree and maybe a few other things."

Late that night.

Jesse and Lexa fell into bed trying to get used to the strange reflection of the Christmas lights they had spontaneously set up in the bed room.

Lexa snuggled into Jesse's arms and laid her head on his chest as she closed her eyes. He wrapped a strong arm around her and gently kissed the top of her head.

"The decorations look really good, Jess." she said softly. A chill ran through her body and she pulled the blankets up tight around her.

Jesse instinctively tightened his hold on her. "I'm glad that you are pleased with your house. We'll have to invite Brennan and Shalimar over to see it."

"They'd better see it soon because this time next year our son will be getting into everything."

"I won't be able to leave my laptop lying around anymore. The kid might accidentally erase all the files."

Lexa laughed softly. "Only your kid would try to mess with a computer that soon."

"And he'll probably be hell to argue with, just like you are."

"Jess," Lexa whispered. "I'm really glad you're the one I'm having this baby with."

"I'm glad you're letting me be a part of this. I really do want to be with my son as he grows up."

"You're going to have to be there. I already told Shal that I'm going to let you handle giving 'the talk' when that time comes."

Jesse laughed and pulled Lexa tight against him. "Life couldn't get much better than this. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing I got what I want," Lexa sighed softly as she relaxed in his arms. Soon they were both asleep.

A couple of days later.

Lexa and Shalimar sat in Lexa's kitchen wrapping Christmas presents.

"Have you got any more tape?" Shalimar asked as she put a bow on one package."

"There should be some in the room Jesse has set up as an office." Lexa tentatively cut a piece of wrapping paper.

"Is his office going to be turned into the nursery?" Shalimar got up and quickly ran upstairs to get the tape.

When the feral returned Lexa took a roll of tape and started to carefully work on the present. "My bedroom is being turned into a nursery. It's closer to Jesse's room and it already set up perfectly to be turned into a nursery."

"Have you chosen your furniture yet?"

"The baby's not due till May. I think Jesse and I have a little time before we have to worry about furniture."

"You're going to want things all nicely set up well before hand. What if you go into labor a couple of weeks early and the nursery isn't ready when you come home?"

"I'll have Jess get to work after the holidays are over."

"If you need to you can call me and Bren in to help you out."

"Thanks for the offer. Jesse will need the help."

Christmas Morning.

Lexa woke up early and made her way down to the kitchen. She dug around in the cabinets until she managed to find the can of coffee and the coffee filters. She quickly set up the coffee maker to make a full pot and then went to work fixing a platter of scrambled eggs and another one of pancakes.

Jesse came downstairs a few minutes later. He was surprised to catch the scent of coffee as he walked into the kitchen. He walked over to where Lexa was cooking and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Morning, Jess." she said as she turned around and quickly kissed him. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, baby." the phone rang and he went to answer it.

Lexa watched him as he talked to Shalimar for a minute. She lost track of her cooking till she smelled that one of the pancakes had burned. Quickly recovering, she threw away the burned pancake and started on another.

"Shal and Bren are coming over in about twenty minutes. You run upstairs and get dressed while I finish cooking breakfast."

"Thanks, Jess." She stepped away from the stove and let him take her place. "Your coffee should be ready, and I think you will be able to start drinking it around here again, I'm not getting sick from the strong smell anymore."

Jesse laughed as he watched her leave the room.

Almost an hour later.

The group was gathered in front of the tree, opening their presents.

Lexa opened a box, only to find it filled with several small jewelry boxes. Opening them up she found a pair of diamond earrings, a delicate silver chain with a sapphire pendant, a gold chain with a ruby pendant, and a gold and silver twist chain with a locket that was engraved with the image of a mother holding a baby. "They're gorgeous, Jess." she whispered and softly kissed him.

"This one is for Jesse, from his wife." Shalimar said as she handed him a heavy package.

Jesse carefully opened the paper and was shocked for a minute when he saw what was inside. "You found another chess set."

"I figured we could play again, maybe even teach the kid to play when he's old enough." Lexa said as she picked up a small box and looked at the tag. "Shal, this one is for you from Bren."

Shalimar took the box and carefully opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside, and for a moment the room fell silent.

Brennan pulled her to him and pulled the contents of the box out. "Will you marry me, Shal?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." She leaned in and kissed him before she let him put the diamond ring on her finger. "I love you, Brennan Mulwray."

"I love you too, Shalimar." Brennan answered. "You'd better thank your brother for helping me pick that one out. I searched all over for one and I couldn't find anything that was deserving of being worn by you."

Shalimar managed to pull herself away from Brennan long enough to hug Jesse.

Later that night.

Lexa laid in the bed waiting for Jesse to finish closing out his computer. When he finally set the computer aside she laid her head on his chest and pressed close to him. "Jesse, there is one more thing I want to do to night."

"And what is this last thing you want to do?"

She leaned up and kissed him. "I want to tell you something." she kissed him again before she said anything else. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." he whispered back. "That's the first time you've ever said that."

"First time you've ever said it too." Lexa kissed him softly. "I've been thinking about it for a while, but I wanted the first time I said it to mean something."

Jesse smiled as he caressed her face with the back of his hand. "That was the same thing I was thinking. You must be reading my mind."

"Or you're reading mine."

Jesse pulled her in for another kiss. Soon they were lost in love and passion.


End file.
